hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigsaw (John Kramer)
John Kramer (also known as The Jigsaw Killer, commonly referred to as Jigsaw) is a fictional character from the Saw franchise. Jigsaw made his debut in the first film of the series, Saw, and he later appeared in Saw II, III, IV, V'', ''VI, and 3D. He is portrayed by American actor Tobin Bell. In the series' narrative, Kramer is a former civil engineer dying from an inoperable frontal lobe tumor that had developed from colon cancer. After a failed suicide attempt, Kramer found a new appreciation for his life, and decided to dedicate the rest of his life to inspiring the same appreciation in others by testing their will to live. His methods include forcing his subjects through deadly scenarios, which he referred to as "games" or "tests", in which they were forced to inflict pain upon themselves or others in order to escape. These tests were typically symbolic of what Jigsaw perceived as a flaw in each person's moral character or life. The Jigsaw name was given to him by the media for his practice of cutting a puzzle piece shape of flesh from those who fail. Saw (2004) Jigsaw was introduced in the 2004 film Saw through the character Lawrence Gordon's recounting of his first killings. Jigsaw is described as a mysterious person who kidnaps people he believes take their lives for granted and subjects them to "tests", usually mechanical devices rigged to maim or kill the subjects if they fail to complete it within a certain time period. As opposed to other killers, Jigsaw does not actually intend to kill his subjects; the purpose of his traps are to see if the subject has the will to survive, hoping their experience will teach them the value of life and save them from their own demons. As his victims increase, the media dubs him The Jigsaw Killer, or simply Jigsaw, because of the jigsaw puzzle-shaped piece of flesh that he removes from unsuccessful subjects, which he explained in Saw II reflected that the subject "was missing a vital piece of the human puzzle: the survival instinct." Throughout the first film, his identity remains uncertain; the unstable ex-cop David Tapp suspects that he may be Dr. Gordon and near the end of the film, Dr. Gordon and Adam Stanheight are led to believe it is the hospital orderly Zep Hindle. Only at the end of the film, it is revealed that the Jigsaw Killer was in fact a terminal cancer patient of Dr. Gordon's, John Kramer, who spent the entire time posing as a corpse on the floor of the bathroom Adam and Lawrence were trapped in. Much of the Kramer's backstory was revealed in Saw II, revealing that he had gone in for a medical examination, where he learned from Dr. Lawrence Gordon that he was dying of colon cancer, with an inoperable brain tumor. At this point, he stated that he began to see how many people took their lives for granted. He drove himself off of a cliff but survived the suicide attempt, and subsequently began his life's "work". Though he never encouraged the name, Kramer eventually earned the nickname The Jigsaw Killer, in spite of the intentions he had while conducting his work; he did not consider himself to be a "killer" or "murderer". This is because rather than killing his victims outright, he trapped them in situations which they could escape by undergoing severe physical torture, which they would almost always have to inflict upon themselves. Saw II (2005) In Saw II, Jigsaw leaves a clue to his location at the scene of a game. When the police apprehend him, John places Detective Eric Matthews in a test of his own, revealing Matthews' son Daniel is trapped in a house filled with a deadly nerve gas, along with several people whom, although far from innocent, Matthews had previously framed for crimes they did not commit. Jigsaw offers to let the younger Matthews survive if the Detective simply talks to him, though Matthews eventually loses patience; after assaulting Kramer Eric forces him to lead him to the house at gunpoint. It is later revealed the events in the house took place before they found John, and his son was in a safe the whole time. Upon their arrival, Jigsaw is rescued by Amanda Young, (previously introduced in Saw) who, having survived her trap, sees John not only as a a savior, but a mentor and a father figure. Saw III (2006) By Saw III, Jigsaw is on his death bed and extremely concerned over whether or not Amanda has what it takes to continue his legacy, as the traps she designs are inescapable. In his desperation, Jigsaw administers a final test to Young, in order to see if she was truly capable of carrying on his work. Meanwhile, Dr. Lynn Denlon, is forced to keep John alive, while her vengeful husband, Jeff, undergoes tests of forgiveness. Jigsaw attempts to keep Young from failing her test, however, after breaking down, she admits she no longer believes in Jigsaw's M.O., and Young shoots Dr. Denlon. Witnessing this, Jeff kills Young with a gunshot to her neck. After explaining the rules of his final test to Jeff, Jeff slices John's throat with a power saw. As he dies, Jigsaw pulls out a tape player, explaining that he has abducted Corbett, Jeff's daughter, and that if he wants to get her back he'll have to participate in another game. Saw IV (2007) Saw IV opens with Jigsaw's autopsy, in which a wax-coated tape is found in his stomach. The tape reveals to Lieutenant Mark Hoffman that he would not go untested. The end of the film reveals that Hoffman is in fact another of Jigsaw's accomplices. Saw IV also explored Jigsaw's history, more so than previously done in Saw II. From the story given in Saw IV, Kramer was a successful civil engineer who got into property development, and was a devoted husband to his wife Jill Tuck; she ran a recovery clinic for drug users, with the motto "Cherish Your Life". However, after the reckless actions of a patient named Cecil Adams resulted in the loss of Kramer's unborn child, John became detached and angry, which eventually led to their divorce. After being diagnosed with cancer and attempting suicide, as seen in Saw II, Kramer began his work, and abducted Cecil as his first test subject, while wearing the first version of his iconic pig-mask. Saw V (2008) Jigsaw reappears in flashbacks in Saw V which detail his first encounter with Hoffman, and explore their relationship; Hoffman initially killed his sister's murderer with an inescapable trap mimicking Jigsaw's. Furious, Jigsaw blackmailed Hoffman into becoming his apprentice as a way to 'redeem' himself. Jigsaw also appears in a video will in which he declares his love for Jill, and leaves her a mysterious box. Saw VI (2009) Jigsaw also appears through flashbacks in Saw VI. One flashback set prior to the events of the first film showed that it was Amanda Young who convinced Cecil to steal drugs from Jill's clinic, inadvertently causing her miscarriage, and John's transformation in The Jigsaw Killer. Further flashbacks set prior to the events of the first film reveal that Jigsaw targeted William Easton for one of his games because he had insensitively denied Kramer health coverage after he had developed cancer. In the present time of Saw VI, Kramer shows himself on video twice to Easton instead of the Billy Puppet (the method Kramer usually used to speak to his subjects), so Easton could look in the eyes of someone he let die. In another flashback, this time set between the events of the first and second film, Jigsaw presents Amanda to Jill as proof that his "rehabilitation" works, and Jill subsequently aided him as well. A flashback set just before the events of the third and fourth films explores the group dynamic between Jigsaw, Amanda Young and Hoffman. Jigsaw criticizes Hoffman for his brutal approach, and lack of compassion for the subjects. It was also shown that Jigsaw seemed to have had a closer emotional attachment to Amanda Young than Hoffman. Shortly afterward, Jigsaw gave his ex-wife a key, which she later used to open the box he gave her in his will in Saw V. In the present, it is revealed that the box contained six envelopes containing future test subjects, a thicker envelope, and an updated version of the "Reverse Bear Trap". She gave Mark Hoffman envelopes 1 through 5, but hid everything else and later delivered the thick envelope to an unknown person at the hospital. Envelope 6 was intended for Tuck to carry out alone, and as per John's instructions she placed Hoffman in the "Reverse Bear Trap"; fulfilling the promise made, via the audio tape discovered in Kramer's stomach during his autopsy in Saw IV that Hoffman would not go untested. Saw 3D (2010) Bell reprises his role as John Kramer/Jigsaw in Saw 3D, though his role was extremely minimal compared to previous films. He is seen in a flashback meeting Bobby Dagen, a man who acquired quick fame and fortune after falsifying a story about surviving a Jigsaw trap. Hoffman later places Dagen through a series of tests in which he comes face-to-face with those who knew he lied but refused to expose his secret; all are killed in separate traps despite his efforts to save them. Jigsaw appears at the end of the film, where it was revealed that after Dr. Gordon escaped the bathroom, Jigsaw dragged him away and gave him a prosthetic foot, after congratulated him on his survival. John subsequently recruited Gordon, considering him to be his greatest asset. Gordon assisted Jigsaw in traps which required surgical knowledge. The contents of the package Jill left at the hospital in Saw VI was shown to be a video tape intended Gordon, in which Jigsaw instructs him to watch over Jill, and to "act on Jigsaw's behalf", if anything was to happen to her. It is implied that John knew Hoffman would go rogue and start straying from his ideals and wanted him to be punished. After Jill is killed by Hoffman, Gordon fulfills his request by assaulting Hoffman and sealing him in the bathroom from the first film. Category:Saw Characters